DragonBall Z: Keys of Pyron
by ZeroFox
Summary: A Dragonball Z, Darkstalker Warriors crossover, takes place during the 7-year period between Cell Games and Majin Buu Saga (Gohan is 16 years old). Read and Review and flames will be used to help us roast marshmallows. (Rating may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1a

**ZeroFox**: Here's the revised edition. I've decided to rewrite the entire first chapter and breaking it down to separate parts so it'll be easier to read. Mirai, cue the disclaimer for the story

**Mirai Gohan:**ZeroFox **does not own any of the characters in this story except the characters of Hyota, and his family. If any other feels that he copied their idea, leave a message in the reviews and we'll get back to it.**

**ZeroFox:**Now let's get on with the story! D

* * *

It was a peaceful evening in the wilderness as Piccolo was calmly meditating with his eyes closed on top of a high bluff. "Concentrate your energy, focus your mind on your objective," he coached himself while his whole body began to give off a white aura. Just then the Namekian felt a chilling breeze blow by him, causing him to open his eyes. He then detected a dark energy coming from behind him, causing him to stop his meditation. "I can sense that you are there, whoever you are," he said in a calm, yet gruff tone while getting to his feet; "State your business here with me now and I just might let you go off easy." As if on cue, a cloaked figure rose up from behind the bluff and landed just a few feet from Piccolo. "I apologize for causing you to fret so much," stated the cloaked figure. the Namekian let out a huff, recognizing that his speaker was a woman from the tone of her voice.

"It's been a while since I last saw you Ma Junior," continued the cloaked figure, causing a shocked look to for on Piccolo's face; "So have you taken over the world yet Ma Junior?" Piccolo spun around to look at the cloaked figure, a mixed look of shock and curiosity on his face. "Only a handful of people know me by that name," he stated, trying to regain his composure; "I have a few questions I want to ask you. How do you know who I am, why are you here, and who are you?"

The cloaked figure then let out a small chuckle, angering the Namekian fighter. "Stop laughing and answer me!" he snapped as the cloaked figure merely looked at him. "I know anything and everything about you Ma Junior, or would you rather have me call you Piccolo. Or rather yet, how about I call you _Kamicollo_ since you and Kami are now fused together again," she replied. Piccolo froze with shock when he heard the cloaked figure say that as he then became even angrier.

"Only two people in the entire planet know that about me!" he shouted; "How do you know these things about me? And what do you want with me?" The cloaked finger then lifted her right hand up, extending her index finger out to point at Piccolo. "I want you Piccolo!" exclaimed the cloaked figure; "I'm here to claim you as my own!" "What do you mean?" growled the Namekian fighter; "You better explain yourself now or else I'll blast you to hell!" "If it will entertain you before I capture you, I guess I can tell," chuckled the cloaked figure; "First off, you are the reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo Damioah, thus making you the devil. Now, you are fused with the former Guardian of the Earth Kami, making you God as well." Piccolo continued to listen on, stunned as to how the cloaked figure knew these things about him. The cloaked figure then got out in her left hand a glowing dark green talisman before looking down at it. "Hmm…it started to emit dark green glow," she noted before smirking; "That means you are the Key I am looking for!" "What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Piccolo, ready to power up his ki for a battle.

"Since the talisman is emitting a dark green glow, it means you are the _Half God-Half Devil _Key, one of the seven keys of Pyron," stated the cloak figure, shocking Piccolo; "And to answer why I am here, it's because I'm here to collect you along with the other six keys so that I may open the gateway and release the dreaded mighty god of destruction, Pyron, back into this plane." Piccolo's eyes widened with shock as soon as he heard the name Pyron. "NO, YOU DAMN FOOL!" he shouted; "IF YOU RELEASE PYRON BACK HERE, HE'LL DESTROY US ALL!" "He'll only do that to his enemies," said the cloaked figure, chuckling; "Not to his allies."

After the cloaked figure said that, two bat wings sprung out from behind her as her right hand began to glow a dark greenish color. "And to answer your question of who am I? Well, let's just say I'm an old friend of yours from your past," said the cloaked figure, getting into a fighting stance, "Now prepare yourself Piccolo because I'm coming for you! You shall be the first of the seven keys to be collected!" "The hell I will!" shouted Piccolo, powering up his ki; "I'm going to stop your madness here and now before anything starts!" In a split second both fighters let out a battle cry before then charging at each other.

Piccolo then brought back both his hands into fists before launching a rapid barrage of punches at the cloaked figure. However, she merely dodged the blows with ease, swaying her body from side to side with little effort. Piccolo then tried to catch his opponent off guard by aiming a kick at her legs. The cloaked figure saw what the Namekian was trying to do as she merely jumped off the ground. The cloaked figure then did a flip over the tall fighter, about to land behind him. Piccolo turned around and flung a ki blast that seemingly hit his target. Much to his dismay, he only saw the cloak his attacker was wearing land on the ground with no body in it.

"Damn it, she's fast whoever she is," growled Piccolo, as he heard a chuckling. "I must say, you've improved quite a bit since the last time we met," said a female's voice behind him; "Unfortunately for you, I've improved just as much and then some more." Piccolo then turned to she who was speaking behind and who he was fighting against. His eyes widened and jaw dropped with shock before letting out a shaken gasp as he saw who he was fighting against. "No…it's you!" he choked in a frightened tone, "It can't be…there's no way! You were defeated a long time ago, Goku killed you with that Chou Kamehameha."

"Ah, he merely assumed I was dead," replied the female figure, "What he didn't know is that I survived his attack and went into hiding all this time, healing and becoming stronger. Now I am back, stronger and better than I was before and this time Son Goku isn't here to stop me!" In the blink of an eye the female figure charged at the surprised Namekian with such speed that he didn't have time to put up a defense. In a split second, Piccolo felt a gut-busting punch connect straight into his stomach that felt like the fist was about to burst through the other side. The force of the blow stunned the Namekian fighter, causing him to collapse onto his knees and eyes go a blank white. "One down, six more to go," chuckled the female figure as she felt Piccolo collapse onto her. She then did a small chuckle, taking her fist out from Piccolo's stomach before grabbing onto the stunned fighter's body so he wouldn't keel over. "There will be 6 others joining your fate," stated the female figure; "And once you 7 come together, I shall unlock the gate and release Pyron back into this domain." However the female figure felt Piccolo shuddering as he struggled to speak.

"I…couldn't…stop…you…" he began, coughing weakly; "but…I know…who can…defeat…you!" "What are you babbling about now?" questioned the female figure, a frown on her face; "If you think Son Goku will stop me with his stupid friends like last time, you're even more idiotic than I thought. I know Goku is dead, he's been dead for over 4 years since Cell took his life at the Cell Games." Piccolo did a small chuckle, causing him to cough violently while he continued to speak. "You're right…Goku has been dead…for quite some time," he began; "But…his son…G-G-G-Gohan…he will… he will stop you! He will…defeat…you…and put…an end t-t-t-to your…evil…ambitions. He…will…defeat…you and…Pyron…like he…did beforeeee…" With that last sentence, Piccolo's body went limb as he fell unconscious. "It was about time he shut up, the pathetic fool," grumbled the female figure, flinging Piccolo her shoulders; "I better get him to the castle now before anybody else shows up and becomes a bother to me." The female figure then looked up at the sky as she saw a full moon, her eyes narrowing into a glare. She could see an image of Son Goku on the face of the moon in a fighting pose, ready to fight her. "You thought you got ride of me before Goku," she began, chuckling evilly; "But now I'm back and stronger than ever. And this time you won't be able to stop me. I will bring back Pyron from his imprisonment in the Negative Void and together we will destroy all those who oppose us." Her eyes then flashed a red shade as a red aura formed around the female figure's body, causing the sky to blacken and a storm to form. "I will make it a personal vow to cause great pain to your son Gohan should he try to interfere," she shouted; "I will make sure he will fall at my hands and I will personally deliver his head and heart to Pyron as a token of honor once he's been released!" The storm grew more and more violent as the female figure let out a loud laughter. "PREPARE YOURSELF WORLD! YOUR DESTRUCTION IS AT HAND!" she screamed, lifting her head back to laugh into the tempest night.

* * *

**ZeroFox:** Don't


	2. Chapter 2a

--

**ZeroFox:** Now to kick it off, let's add in a nice theme song. Mirai, disclaimer please.

**Mirai Gohan:**ZeroFox **does not own any of the characters in this story except the characters of Hyota, and his family. If any other feels that he copied their idea, leave a message in the reviews and we'll get back to it.**

**ZeroFox:**Now let's get on with the story! D

--

**Opening Theme:**

I see it coming down, all over town, it's chaos

There's no time for me to be afraid

Raise the excitement now and be the king of your mountain

Be the king now, it's a masquerade, so it's made...

--

Things you want that you can't touch, but you know

One day you will hold that special feel that make you a man

--

No-Ten, P-Kan

I can feel the sky so blue

I'm so down right, see that I'm so cool

Playing them all, trouble calls

Don't you know, I take them all

We Gotta Power, Dragon Ball Z

--

No-Ten, P-Kan

The time is now to wisen up

Feel the strength come right up from your gut

You know the world is now, coming down

To changing times, we'll show them how

We Gotta Power, Dragon Ball Z

--

**Title:**_ DragonBall Z (Keys of Pyron)_

**Chapter 1:** First Contact

--

The next morning, the sun rose over the Mount Pazou 439 District as its rays peaked through the Son household. In his room sleeping ever so peacefully was the 15-year old Demi-Saiyajin Son Gohan. He was sprawled onto of his bed; the covers messed up under him and the pillow on the floor. A small thing of drool trickled out from the corner of his mouth and onto his bed sheet while he scratched at his chest through his muscle t-shirt while taking his other hand and fixing his boxers in place. Some of the teenager's black hair meshed up against his face while other parts of it were clumped together. Unknowing to him, his peaceful sleep was about to be broken. Slowly opening the door and tiptoeing into his room was his 5-year old brother as the young boy was wearing orange and indigo training clothes, indigo boots, and an indigo waistband tied around his waist similar to what their father wore. A big smile was on the young boy's face as he looked at his sleeping older brother before taking a deep breath.

"WAKE UP GOHAN, WE'RE GOING TO SPAR TODAY!" exclaimed the young boy. Immediately, Gohan woke up as he was scared out of his mind, scrambling around on his bed. Much to his misfortune, Gohan ended up falling out off his bed and land face first on the floor. "You okay Gohan?" asked the young boy, tilting his head in confusion at the spectacle. Gohan then cocked his head up to face the young boy as he had a red mark on his face from landing on the floor. "Goten, don't ever wake me up like that again!" he growled, trying to contain his anger; "Do you have any idea what time it is anyways?" Goten scratched the back of his head to think as he looked down at his older brother. "It's time to go spar?" he asked in an unsure tone, not knowing if he answered the question right. A sweat-drop appeared on Gohan's head, causing him to get an annoyed look on his face. "_No, it's 'Let's Allow Gohan to Get Some More Sleep or Else He'll Kamehameha You' time_," he thought, while picking himself up off the floor.

Gohan then let out a loud yawn, stretching out his arms and back before rubbing his right eye. He then climbed back on his bed, flopping his face onto his pillow as he slowly closed his eyes. Suddenly Gohan's eyes snapped wide open as he felt Goten jump onto his back to wake him up. "Come on sleepy-head wake up," called Goten as his older brother picked up his head and glared daggers at him. "Goten, I just want to sleep right now ok!" snapped Gohan; "So get out of my room now and wait till I am ready!" Tears began to form into the young boy's eyes as he quickly got off his brother's back. "I-I-I'm sorry Gohan," whimpered Goten, struggling to hold back his tears; "I didn't mean to make you angry."

Gohan then looked over at the frightened Goten before sighing. He couldn't stand the sight of his little brother cry as the older teenager picked himself up off the bed. "Sorry for snapping at you like that Goten, it was out of line," apologized Gohan as he sat on the edge of his bed. He reached out and placed a hand on Goten's head, rubbing his little brother's hair playfully to cheer him up. "Tell you what, just give me a few minutes to change into my clothes and I'll go sparring with you like I promised," said Gohan. Just then Gohan felt himself get hugged by a now excited Goten. "You're the best Onii- chan!" beamed Goten, smiling happily as Gohan smiled as well. "Now give me a few minutes to change up and then we'll head out," he said. "Okay!" replied Goten, breaking off the hug and then running out the room.

Gohan shook his head and chuckled before standing up off his bed. He then made his way to his dresser before opening the top drawer. Inside he saw his purple training gi, red wrist bands, and shoes on the left side of the drawer and an orange outfit with an indigo interior, indigo wristbands, and indigo boots on the right side. A small sigh escaped from the teenager's lips as closed his eyes. "I can't put that gi on just yet," he whispered. Instead, Gohan reached into the drawers and grabbed the purple training gi instead. Just as he was about to close the drawer, he looked at the orange and indigo gi for a few minutes to reflect on it. Gohan took a deep breath before then shutting the drawer, turning away from the dresser to change. He then started to put on the gi, starting with the pants as he stuck one leg after the other into each pant leg. Gohan then pulled up the pants to his waist, taking the red waistband and tying it around to keep his pants up. Just then Gohan heard somebody clear their throat as he turned behind him to see his mother, Chi-Chi, standing in the doorway to his room.

"And what, I may ask, are you doing right now Gohan?" she questioned in a stern tone, giving her son a cold glare. Gohan froze with shock, a frantic look on his face while he began to sweat-drop immensely. "Please don't get mad mom," begged Gohan, trying to put up a defense for him; "I promised Goten a few days ago that I would spar with him today and-" However, he was cut off guard by Chi-Chi snickering at him before bursting out laughing. "Oh my word…that…that was rich," she laughed, holding her sides. Gohan had a confused look on his face as he was expecting his mother's scolding about him sparring but instead saw her laughing. Chi-Chi finished laughing after a few minutes before then looking at her oldest son. "I still got it," she chuckled, smirking playfully, "And Bulma and Ryoka thought I would lose my touch after all these years." The black-haired woman then placed her hands on her hips, smiling at her Gohan. "It's ok Gohan, I'm allowing you to spar with your brother this time," she said, causing Gohan to blink his eyes in confusion. "You sure about that mom?" he asked in a confused tone; "I mean I thought that you were-" "Oh lighten up Gohan," said Chi-Chi, walking up to her son; "I raised you to be a mature young man And I know you'll make the right decisions on what you can and can't do." Chi-Chi then turned to the room doorway as she heard Goten playfully singing a song called 'Cha-la Head Cha-la' from the living room.

"And besides, your younger brother had his heart set on sparring with you Gohan," she informed; "And as much as I tell you to study a lot Gohan, well…sometimes taking a breather to spar and relax does just as much good as studying." Gohan then let out a small sigh of relief as he looked at his mother with a calm smile on his face. "Thanks mom for understanding," he replied, going back to changing into his gi as then got on the gi's shirt. "Any time Gohan," replied Chi-Chi as she walked towards the exit of the room. Just before she was about to leave, Chi-Chi stopped in the doorway before turning her head to face Gohan. "You know it's really nice of you to be a role model for Goten," said Chi-Chi in a warm tone, "You're a good influence to him. And I know that your father is watching us from Heaven and he's very proud of you for being there for your younger brother." A heartfelt smile formed on Gohan's as he tucked his gi shirt under his waistband. "Thanks mom, that means a lot to me," thanked Gohan, while he was putting on his wristbands.

The teenage Demi-Saiyajin then looked over to his dresser, looking at the top drawer specifically, as he then let out a heavy sigh. "I wish dad was still alive though," he confessed, "It hurts that he's not here with us, I just miss him so much." "I feel the same way as you do Gohan," said Chi-Chi, still smiling warmly at her son; "But your father made the bravest sacrifice into saving us all. And I bet you right now in Heaven, he is watching over us and as Kami as my witness, I can proudly say I am happy to be his wife and I will wait for him to come back, even if I have to wait through all of eternity." A tear trickled down Chi-Chi's right cheek as she wiped it away with her right ring finger. Gohan's depressed mood suddenly dispersed as he then got a big smile on his face now. "And Goten and I will wait by your side as your children for when dad comes back," he replied, getting on his training shoes; "And until that day comes, I am Earth's Guardian and Savior just like Dad." Chi-Chi smiled, wiping away a tear from her eye now. "_Well at least that stopped him from being so droopy_," she thought, chuckling in her mind; "_You would have made the same speech as me if you were here Goku._"

Just then, the two then heard Goten whining from outside the house now. "Come on Gohan, what's taking you so long?" he whined impatiently, "I want to spar now." "I'll be there in a minute Goten," replied Gohan as he then had an exasperated look on his face; "He didn't even give me a chance to make my bed or eat breakfast!" Chi-Chi covered her mouth to hide a small chuckle before speaking up again. "You don't want to keep him waiting too long Gohan," she reminded her son; "And don't worry, I'll be cooking some lunch when you two get back. Just try not to stay out too long ok?" "Don't worry mom, I'll make sure that we won't stay out too long!" laughed Gohan before running out of the room. "And go easy on your brother, he's just 5 years old!" called Chi-Chi. "I will try," called Gohan, running out of the house now.

As soon as Gohan exited the house, he saw his young brother standing there in his blue training gi, waiting for his older brother. "Sorry about that Goten," apologized Gohan; "You ready to head off to spar?" "I'm ready when you are," replied a happy Goten, doing the classic 'Son Grin.' Gohan smiled at his younger brother before looking around at the sky. _"Hmm…we could fly there but I don't think Goten knows how to do just yet. And also, I want to conserve energy so I won't tire out quickly when sparring with Goten_," thought Gohan as then an idea hit him, "_Wait…I could do that. Yeah, that's the ticket_." The teenage Demi-Saiyajin took a deep breath before calling out a name. "COME TO ME FLYING NIMBUS!" he called out, surprising Goten. "What's a 'Flying Nimbus' Onii-chan?" asked Goten as Gohan grinned. "You'll see in a few seconds," he replied as then high in the sky, they both saw a golden cloud zoom down to where they were. "Wow, that's awesome Onii-chan," giggled Goten as he poked the golden nimbus. Gohan merely hopped onto the Nimbus cloud, sitting cross legged as he extended his right arm out to his younger brother.

Goten grabbed his brother's hand as he was then hoisted up onto Gohan's lap. "Now hold on tight Goten cause the Nimbus can travel pretty fast," instructed Gohan as Goten wrapped his arms around his older brother's waist; "Let's go Nimbus." The cloud then took off into the sky with the two boys on it as Chi-Chi saw them leave from Gohan's room window. "Ah, boys will be boys," she said to herself, making Gohan's bed for him; "I'm glad that Goku and I were blessed by two wonderful, healthy sons." As she was making the bed, she passed by Gohan's bureau, as on it were two picture frames. One was a family picture of Goku, her father, the Ox King, and herself holding a young Gohan in her arms. The other was a more recent picture of Gohan as a teenager holding Goten in his arms as the two were smiling at the camera. "I just hope nothing bad happens to them while they are out sparring," prayed Chi-Chi.

--

**ZeroFox:** Now, working on part 3. Just wait and see :3


End file.
